


Why Are You Here?

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why? Do you want me gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Here?

"Why are you here, Kagami-kun?" asked Kuroko suddenly and something in his voice made Kagami squirm with unease. 

"Uh… I always eat at Majibu?"

"I didn’t mean this particular place, Kagami-kun. I meant Japan."

Kagami swallowed and dropped his eyes to the burger in his hand. He put it down slowly, fiddling with the wrapping.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still not looking at Kuroko. "I live here."

Kuroko huffed softly in irritation. “But why? Why aren’t you in the States?”

Kagami closed his eyes and rubbed the crease between his brows with his thumb. He should have known that Kuroko wouldn’t let go of the subject just like that. Still, he had hoped - no one had ever called him particularly smart.

"Because."

"Kagami-kun, are you making fun of me? I’m trying to have a serious discussion. Could you humor me this once?"

Kagami sighed and lifted his eyes to Kuroko. He was looking straight at him with face as impassive as ever. But there was determination in his eyes that Kagami couldn’t have possibly not notice; not after three years of seeing it on the basketball court.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

Kuroko’s brows shot up in surprise. “The truth, of course. Why are you still here?”

It angered him, indescribably so, but he had learned to manage his emotions a bit; at least enough not to cause a scene right there and then. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, looking away from Kuroko.

"Why? Do you want me gone?"

Kuroko was silent for a moment but then he said, “Yes.”

Kagami’s eyes snapped to Kuroko on instinct. He hadn’t heard wrong, had he? Kuroko linked his hands on the table and looked at Kagami with slightly disappointed eyes.

"I have made you the best player in Japan, just like I promised. But we both know it’s not your limit. You can be the best in the world. I want that for you."

"Maybe I don’t want that for myself," snapped Kagami childishly, making Kuroko scowl.

"I will not tolerate lying, Kagami-kun."

Kagami slammed his fist on the table, startling the few remaining customers. Both he and Kuroko ignored their suspicious whispers and kept glaring at each other. Why was Kuroko so calm about this? Why was it so easy for him to just send Kagami off to America and never see him again? When it was the hardest thing Kagami could even imagine doing. So hard, he never wanted to do it, no matter what. 

"Well, I will not tolerate you thinking you can-"

"You’re throwing away your future, Kagami-kun," interrupted Kuroko. "I want to know why."

Kagami scoffed defensively, because Kuroko dropping the polite act was never a good thing. This was serious - Kuroko wouldn’t let Kagami off the hook this time. It was do or die and Kagami was scared. He was actually scared, even though he had faced monsters. He was scared now even though those monsters had left him bruised and broken and hopeless more than once. He had achieved the unthinkable and never even stopped and now he was scared of rejection.

"Kagami-kun?"

"I’m not throwing my future away," he said slowly, his throat painfully dry. "Can’t you see that?  _You’re_  my future.”

Kuroko blinked. “Excuse me?”

"I’m not gonna say that again," spluttered Kagami. "Take it or leave it. Say no and I will be on a plane tomorrow. I won’t have anything keeping me here anymore."

"Kagami-kun is being unfair. You’re asking me to chose between your happiness and mine."

Kagami’s heart rattled against his ribs so hard he worried for a second it would burst right out of his chest. He really hoped he hadn’t read it the wrong way; his brain kept questioning its own reasoning but his heart was telling him he was right. Kuroko’s faint blush seemed to spread directly on his own face, only ten times darker and a thousand times hotter. He wanted to yell, he wanted to sing, he wanted to hold Kuroko, but at that point he would settle for even being able to speak properly. 

"Idiot," he said affectionately. "I’m asking you to choose  _our_  happiness.”

Kuroko gasped and quickly hid his face in his hands. “So embarrassing, Kagami-kun.”

All Kagami could do was laugh - he was entirely too happy to feel flustered. He took one of Kuroko’s hands in his and gently pried it off his burning face, squeezing it firmly.

"Hey. I learned from the best."

"Yes."


End file.
